


"one day he goes to the store and an omega goes into heat and hes just standing there"

by AnimatedNydia



Series: Hot Creek Sex. Awooga [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crack, M/M, Multi, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedNydia/pseuds/AnimatedNydia
Summary: Token, Heidi, and Nichole are out doing normal beta things then WHAM creek sex in the cereal aisle hubba hubba"Yes, 100%, definitely" - Henrelen"Fantastic, [MUST-READ] of the decade; the [book] EVERYONE will be talking about" - mileymoo/starryeyedcass
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, nichole daniels/token black/heidi turner
Series: Hot Creek Sex. Awooga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106633
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12





	"one day he goes to the store and an omega goes into heat and hes just standing there"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxkisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxkisa/gifts), [Luces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/gifts), [Henrelen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrelen/gifts), [starryeyedcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedcas/gifts), [VibratingBlondeChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibratingBlondeChild/gifts), [Feckin_Weeboos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feckin_Weeboos/gifts).



> inspo for this fic <3 : 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/98055f347c6a6d7cc63e3f10655a6bb5/c5aa298cdff3cbd1-c8/s500x750/9aeab7f1a3c2831c8b7a103b303b3f77449bd711.jpg

Token, Nichole, and Heidi went fore a nice walk to the grocer stor. Their busy household needed cereal and chocolate and marshmallows and ICE CREAM (MY MOM WILL NOT LET ME HAVE ICE CREAM GUYS D: I AM SO SAD) 

TOken grabbed the box of tofu (he is a vegetarin btw. Shoutout to all veggietrons out there). Heidi got the oats and nichole got the kefir. Then they heard moaning.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH CRAIG THAT FELS SO GOOD!”

“YAH BABY? HUH BABY?” (btw craig only says baby now.)

Token sighed. Crsig and tweek wereknown thruout the town forn being the horniest ocuple around/ craig had been their friend sine forveer but ever since he prsented all hed cared about was his job and fucking tweeks brains out.

But he had the company of his girlfriends and they had him and all was good in the world except the fact he felt bad for the worker who had to clean up their sInFuL jUiCeS.

**Author's Note:**

> i could leave a rambling note but honestly when i joined the creek server i was already slowly phasing out of south park. and now i dont really have like a big incentive for making sp stuff. tldr:  
> "Friendship ended with South Park - now Star Wars is my best friend."


End file.
